Common nail files are ordinarily constructed by placing abrasive material on a flat or nearly flat surface. These devices are very useful for trimming and filing the ends of the nails and for smoothing the outer surface of the nail. However, the flat shape or nearly flat shape of the abrasive surface prevents these devices from being used to smooth and hone the inner surface of the nail.
In addition, conventional nail files and manicure devices are usually disposable systems. Once the abrasive material is worn out, the file is thrown away.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a manicure device that provides an abrasive surface that can be used to hone the underside of the nail. In addition, a need has arisen for a manicure device that includes reusable abrasive surfaces to prolong the useful life of the device.